


I Didn't Get that Reference

by elsalapizza (lamerezouille)



Series: SPN Fluff Bingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Castiel (Supernatural), First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/elsalapizza
Summary: Dean and Cas and movie-themed dates. It would definitely be easier if Cas knew a bit more about movies.





	I Didn't Get that Reference

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #spnadventcalendar2018 on tumblr. Day 19 prompt: "Christmas movie references"  
> Square #6 fill on my SPN fluff bingo card "Date night jar"

****

Dean and Castiel had been flirting with each other (or at least Dean had been; Cas had just tried to show how much he was open to it without really being smooth enough to reciprocate), and smiling and sharing Looks™ for almost three months before they decided they could maybe, probably, if the other one was amenable to it, go on a date.

Except the two of them were honest enough to admit that dating was not something they were proficient at. At all.

Castiel had trouble with human interactions in general, so much so that it was a small miracle that he’d managed to interact with someone as charming and sexy as Dean. And Dean had confessed a bit embarrassingly that he was more used to one-night-stands than dates, but that he wanted to try it with Cas.

(To be honest, Castiel might have almost combusted, his heart beat so strongly when Dean had told him that.)

So because they wanted to date but didn’t know how to, the idea of a date night jar was put forward.

Cas had never heard of the concept, but he liked the idea of leaving the stress of planning the evening to chance. Well, not as much to chance as to Dean’s brother Sam, who was the one to fill a bunch of pieces of papers with date ideas that would be inspired by famous Christmas movies. Cas mostly hoped they wouldn’t be too hard to fulfill.

Dean drew the first paper and took Castiel to see an elementary school’s Christmas play, as a reference to a movie Dean said was named _Love, Actually_. It was an absolutely lovely evening, and as soon as Dean had brought Cas home and gave him the sweetest of kisses on his doorstep, Castiel started to worry about the date _he_ would be in charge of.

Cas didn’t know many movies, and he certainly didn’t know the one whose name had been scrawled on the piece of paper he’d drawn from the date night jar. How could he ever hope to equal the wonderful night he’d just had with Dean?

He didn’t have the time to go into full-panic mode though, because Claire had been waiting inside, taking advantage of his absence and his Netflix account, and this teenager was truly a godsend, because Cas didn’t even need to explain to her the whole situation as she immediately offered her help.

Castiel felt so very thankful to have such a great niece. His brother had certainly done a marvelous job raising her.

On the night of the date, it had been agreed upon that Castiel would pick up Dean at his work, and that after a nice stroll through the town center to admire the Christmas decorations, he would bring him back home, where Claire would have prepared his apartment according to the chosen theme.

Castiel hoped Dean would not find him too forward, bringing him home so early in their relationship when they’d agreed to take things slow. But given how much he liked Dean, and how much he’d liked his kisses the other night, Cas couldn’t say he would mind things getting a bit more forward indeed.

The first part of the evening went swimmingly. Dean and he got along so well that Castiel would not have minded it if the whole date had been made of their easy conversation and the town’s romantic lighting.

It was starting to get chilly though and it would have been a shame to make all of Claire’s preparations go to waste, so he was actually glad to arrive home, even if he felt a little dishonest not to have planned it all by himself.

It was all perfect really, until Castiel opened the door to his home and found that his entrance hall’s floor had been littered with dozens of mouse-traps, so many of them in fact, that it would actually be nearly impossible to go further into the apartment without triggering them all.

Something had obviously not gone as planned.

“Oh my god, Cas! Did you get a rodent invasion or something?” Dean asked, and though he sounded a bit alarmed, there was a smile on his face.

“I…ah. I believe I have a confession to make,” Cas said, mentally rescinding all of the compliments he’d thought about Claire. How could she have done that to him? “I didn’t know the movie the name on my paper referred to, so I asked my niece Claire to take care of the organization for the evening. I have no idea how it could result into _this_.”

And Cas liked Dean, he really did, but he did not appreciate at all that this was the moment Dean chose to burst out laughing.

“Oh man, don’t be mad at your niece, I don’t know how it got in the jar, but she cooked us a _Home Alone_ date absolutely perfectly!” Dean said once he’d stopped laughing. “This is going to be awesome, man.”

Castiel still didn’t know what exactly _Home Alone_ was about, and he was a little disappointed that it didn’t involve a quiet, romantic evening for two, but given the true mirth in Dean’s eyes, Cas decided that he didn’t really mind.

“Let’s see what else your niece planned for us, Cas. I really want to know if we can make it to your bedroom in one piece.”

Dean’s wink at those words made Cas’s cheeks heat, and just as he shuffled closer for a kiss, he could heat the soft _snap_ of the first mousetrap being activated.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr ♥](http://elsalapizza.tumblr.com/post/181253031305/fic-i-didnt-get-that-reference)


End file.
